


You're My Heroine

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His hand moved up and down as he whispered into Levi's neck, whispered words of how hot he was, how beautiful he was, how much he fucking loved him, but that didn't matter, not here, not now.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Heroine

Erwin's head hit the table with a soft thud as he was pushed back by Levi, grins on both of their faces, before Levi climbed up with him and straddled his waist.

"Careful, now, we're still in public," Mike chuckled to the side, stepping closer to Levi and resting his chin on his head, able to do that even with Levi elevated on the table. Levi shook his head vigorously to shake the taller man off, though his efforts were in vain and Mike stood his ground.

"Your beard is tickling my scalp," Levi complained, his arm reaching up and giving Mike a quick smack to the head.

"Your scalp is tickling my beard," Mike retorted, burying his face in Levi's neck before withdrawing and sitting back down next to Hanji, who was still staring at the ceiling, seemingly fascinated with the lights. "Come on, freak, they're gonna do it."

"The lights look like stars..." A quick glance up told Mike that yes, indeed, the lights and ceiling had been designed to look like the night sky, but he wasn't so sure why Hanji was finding that so incredible. Giving their shoulder a quick shake, he drew their attention away from the interior design of the backroom they'd snuck into and towards the two men on the table in front of them.

They'd  decided that the backroom was the best place to do this, the main club floor had too many people, and not enough tables. They needed privacy for what they were going to do, not fancying being thrown out or potentially arrested, at least not this early into the night.

What they were doing was somewhat of a cross between shotgunning and body shots. It had been Levi's idea - it nearly always was - he'd apparently seen it on a TV show and desperately wanted to try it. So here they were, Mike and Hanji observing, Erwin lying peacefully, the occasional gratuitous laugh the only sign he was still awake, and Levi pulling the little baggie out from his back pocket. He leaned forward before opening the bag, pressing a small kiss to Erwin's chin, which somehow turned into a bite. It got the man's attention, however, and he propped his head up with his arms, staring deep into Levi's eyes as he sprinkled the white powder over his chest.

Levi only broke eye contact when it was necessary, wanting to keep the sexual energy involved in this little game as much as possible. Because, you know, everything's more fun when there's sex involved, and Levi always turned into a horny bastard when high. Picking up the small razor blade, he pushed the powder into a line across Erwin's chest, reaching from one nipple to the other. Pulling some money out of his pocket, he rolled it into a thin tube, and hovered it over Erwin's left nipple. Once he was comfortable, with the rolled up cash in his nose and Erwin's promise to be still despite how much it tickled, he took a long sniff, and ran the cash along the line. He got about half way across, reaching the dip between Erwin's pecs, when he sat up and threw his head back, laughter erupting from his chest.

"Fucking shit, this is good stuff. And man, Erwin, this is so hot, doing it off your chest, fuck, I need you now..."

"No."

Levi's head whipped towards Mike, who raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head.

"No fucking in the backroom with me and Hanji. Totally uncool." That, of course, earned him an eye roll from Levi who turned back towards the man laying beneath him.

"Round 2," he whispered as he situated himself and the rolled up note above Erwin's right nipple, sniffing across the line again to meet the place he had stopped before. This time, he stayed leaning into Erwin's chest, and opened his mouth around the muscle. His teeth gently nipped the skin, his mouth sucking, and his tongue occasionally flicking out against it.

"Fuck, Levi..." Erwin groaned and turned his head towards Mike and Hanji, signalling them to leave. Mike was shaking his head in dismay at the public display of affection, and Hanji, well... they'd gone back to admiring the ceiling. Mike stood up, pulling Hanji with him, and began walking them to the door which led back into the club.

"We'll see you back in there. Be safe, ya horny bastards."

As soon as the door closed behind Mike, Erwin's hands snaked towards Levi's hips. His fingers tightened around him in a bruising grip, and he flipped the man on top of him onto his back and clambered over him.

"You naughty boy, getting me horny in front of our dear friends," he growled, though Levi seemed to take no notice as he grinned and pulled Erwin closer to him, his lips pressing against his. The kiss turned hungry as Levi's hands ran over the chest he'd just snorted coke off, he gently grazed his teeth against Erwin's lips and let out a moan as he brought his hand up to Erwin's nipple. The gentle squeezing elicited a moan from the taller man, and soon, the two of them were up, and stumbling into the stingy bathroom they knew would be mercifully empty. The club they frequented had two sets of restrooms, a fancy one, and a shitty one. The shitty one was frequently used for drunken sex, so they didn't exactly feel guilty as they fell into the cubicle, pulling each other's clothes off as they went.

Levi was pressed against the wall, his legs wrapped around Erwin's hips, and Erwin's hands and mouth were exploring the smaller body he had at his mercy. His fingers ghosted gently across his stomach, down to his hips, and slowly stroked towards his thighs, ignoring the one place he knew Levi wanted him to touch most. All the while his mouth was at Levi's neck, sucking his possession into him, the flowering purple mark a sign that Levi knew was declaring  _mine_. 

Eventually, Erwin's fingers made their way to Levi's cock, soft at first, drawing tortured moans from Levi, then turned to a grip around it. His hand moved up and down as he whispered into Levi's neck, whispered words of how hot he was, how beautiful he was, how much he fucking loved him, but that didn't matter, not here, not now.

And soon, Erwin's fingers were working their way into Levi's mouth, then travelling down and pressing against his entrance. He started with one, then two, then three, and Levi's pretty gasps were the only thing Erwin could hear. And when he pushed his cock inside him, and fucked him against the wall of that dingy toilet cubicle, the two of them both off their heads on whatever, Erwin thought about where he could be right now - at work, at home, living a successful life and making his family proud - and the thought of it meant nothing next to the thought of Levi.

The two of them came together, and when Erwin pulled out and Levi grabbed some of the toilet paper to clean up the mess, Erwin's eyes stayed fixed on Levi. And when he leaned in for a kiss, a gentle bump of the lips, both of them knew what it meant. He just didn't have to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi i'm high so i wrote my faves also being high i am not however being fucked in a bathroom at a nightclub which is somewhat unfortunate but i will survive
> 
> don't do drugs


End file.
